Hibiki Mikigami/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hibiki is a tremendously powerful swordsman that has immense potential to surpass even the greatest of swordsman. Even at the young age of seventeen, his physical strength is almost equivalent to that of a high ranking marine with decades of training and he has even defeated a veteran one with sheer power and technique alone. While he may not be the fastest swordsman in the world and loses in a contest of speed to Alidia, he more than makes up for it with the raw power he can produce with his twin blades. There have been several instances that showcase Hibiki’s monstrous strength such as his fight with Chen Yi when he was able to effortlessly deflect most of his attacks that were stated to be incredibly powerful when let loose. After the time skip , Hibiki’s strength with the sword has exponentially increased that he has opted himself to use Itoryu (literally meaning “One Sword” Style) and only goes back to his signature Nitoryu (literally meaning “Two Sword Style”) when he needs to take his fight seriously . Even without his sword, Hibiki has shown to have incredible physical prowess such as him being able to obliterate the back of a house with a single punch. It was shown that during his childhood, the training to wield the twin sword style to its full potential was incredibly difficult and that pushed him to his limit and could have killed him if he had lost focus. From this, Hibiki’s physical strength kept on growing until the point that he requested to increase the weight of his sword as he needed to be challenged. His hand to hand skills aren’t shabby either, evidenced when he parried a punch from Rio (which impressed Rio) even when he was using Ox mode. Though, he hasn’t shown to have practiced any martial arts style, there is no doubt that Hibiki could hold his own against experienced master class fighters and put up a good fight. In truth, it was Hibiki’s showcase of physical strength that attracted Rio to recruit him to join his crew. Though he may be powerful given a sword he’s incredibly reckless when it comes to holding back and prefers to use more force than necessary to defeat his opponents. This has led to the creation of flashy techniques that may look and are powerful but they leave several openings in his technique which a swordsman with great intuition can immediately see through (such as [Mori]). During Hibiki’s training with his sister, he learned the fatal weakness in his mistake and took it upon himself to control his habit of using full strength. After the time skip, it seems Hibiki has rid himself of this problem and has even created variations of the previous techniques he used before, albeit now they are more subtle and precise. Swordsmanship ''For further information: Nitoryu Seiken '' Coming from a clan that has given birth to powerful swordsman, Hibiki has a natural aptitude for swordsmanship and has proven why with all of the incredible feats he has accomplished. To say that he is a good swordsman is an understatement; Hibiki is an exceptionally influential swordsman that specializes in using Nitoryu (literally meaning “Two Sword” style) and has even trained in the use of Itoryu (literally meaning “One Sword” style). The techniques he has branded from the Nitoryu Seiken his father passed down to him have amounted to creating unique and exclusive maneuvers that require super human abilities to pull off. The amount of strength he has behind his sword swings is enough to rip through the air itself and create air projectiles that can greatly damage his enemies. Like his sister, he wants to follow his own path of the sword and stray away from the path of his family and create an entirely new style that will someday become famous in the Grand Line (he developed this dream on his trip with Rio). After the time skip, he has increased his sword technique and power exponentially and is presumed to have mastered and perfected the Twin Sword Style to a whole new level. No one is safe from Hibiki’s use of full force (except if they are woman) and will only try to hold back if he is fighting anyone who can put up a decent fight against him. Hibiki follows a code that dictates that as a swordsman, there are no favors done and you must commit all of your strength into finishing off your opponent and any hesitation can easily lead to a crucial defeat. The philosophy behind this was planted into his brain at a very young age and his father had literally beat it into him, stating that if he doesn’t come at him with everything he’s got, he will perish. Swords In Possession During Hibiki's travels, there are only two blades that he uses and uses them strictly because his family dictates that the successor of the Mikigami Clan must carve his path using these two swords and then, craft his own sword so that the next generation will repeat the cycle. The swords that he came into contact with are: #Ryuuenza (Formerly belonged to Fuko) #Nadare (Formerly belonged to Musashi) Haki During his travels in Paradise, Hibiki has shown several times that he has knowledge of Haki but didn't know how to control or use it for that matter. Even when his opponents had the ability to do so, Hibiki remained oblivious to using it and only learned it recently when his sister had to explain it to him. After the time skip, Hibiki has learned the two types of basic Haki which are Kenbushoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Kenbushoku Haki Though he has not yet shown it, it can be assumed that he has mastered this basic type of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Though he has not yet shown it, it can be assumed that he has mastered this basic type of Haki. Trivia Site Navigation